


The Accidental Seduction of Jane Rizzoli

by turtleback



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtleback/pseuds/turtleback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short fic somewhat inspired by episode 6.10. Also posted on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Accidental Seduction of Jane Rizzoli

When Jane Rizzoli sauntered into her office Friday evening Maura Isles made a quick decision. Jane had been distracted, preoccupied, even evasive, all week, and Maura was determined to figure out what was going on with her best friend. Remembering how she had been able to get Kent to admit his secret to her, she decided to use the same tactic on Jane. 

Without saying a word, Maura moved to the door, closed and locked it, and then closed the window blinds, giving them complete privacy. She turned back to Jane and saw the confused look on her face.

Maura walked towards her, continuing to move closer as Jane backed up until her ass hit Maura’s desk and she sat down on the edge of it. Maura fixed Jane with what she believed to be her most intimidating stare.

“What are you doing?” Jane finally asked.

“I’m going to interrogate you,” Maura responded seriously.

Jane let out a nervous laugh. “This doesn’t seem like any interrogation I’m familiar with.”

“I’ve watched many of your interrogations. One of your tactics is to get the information you seek by making people uncomfortable. That’s what I’m doing,” Maura said, moving even closer to Jane. 

“I don’t think you understand what it is you’re doing right now,” Jane replied. 

Ignoring Jane’s statement, Maura said, “You’ve been distant and distracted this week and you haven’t told me why. You can talk to me.” 

“Is this how close you were standing to Kent when he kissed you?” Jane asked.

Maura frowned. “No, not this close. He sort of lunged at me. Is that what’s bothering you?”

“No. Not exactly.”

“Then what is it?” Maura asked more gently, running a hand down Jane’s arm.

Jane put both hands on Maura’s hips and pulled her closer. “You’re bothering me,” she said, and before Maura had a chance to process the meaning of that sentence, Jane was kissing her. 

Jane’s lips were moving against her own and Maura quickly responded, returning the kiss eagerly and threading her fingers into Jane’s hair to pull her even closer.

When they finally, breathlessly, broke apart, Jane said, “You’re interrogation technique needs work.”

“Really?” Maura said, with a sultry grin. “I think it worked perfectly.”


End file.
